1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power control technique and particularly to a power conversion apparatus capable of performing a power saving function.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, due to the requirement for the reduced weight of consumers' electronic apparatuses (e.g., desktop computers, notebooks, mobile phones, digital cameras, tablet PCs, etc.), power may be supplied by batteries within the electronic apparatuses or by external power adapters. That is, the electronic apparatuses require the power conversion apparatuses (e.g., alternating-current (AC) to direct-current (DC) adapters) to supply power or to charge the internal batteries.
As to the existing power supply system, said power conversion apparatus is a passive apparatus. Namely, when an input terminal of the power conversion apparatus is connected to an AC power supply, the power conversion apparatus passively provides the stable DC power to the electronic apparatus connected to the power conversion apparatus. However, once the power conversion apparatus is connected to the AC power supply, the power conversion apparatus may continue providing the DC power even though the power conversion apparatus is not connected to any electronic apparatus or the electronic apparatus connected to the power conversion apparatus is in an off mode. Accordingly, the existing power conversion apparatus is unable to adjust the output power according to the state of the electronic apparatus connected to the power conversion apparatus, which leads to the significant amount of unnecessary power consumption.